1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a filter device for a water purifier and, more particularly, to a filter device for a water purifier, by which a filter cartridge can be easily replaced with a new one in the water purifier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, tap water is supplied to homes, business and public buildings via water pipes after purifying raw water, collected in a water intake system, in a water purification plant. However, during supplying water, the purified water is contaminated with viruses or contaminants such as heavy metals or the like, and readily become undrinkable.
Thus, in order to allow persons to drink clean water, a water purifier such as a reverse osmosis water purifier has been widely used, which includes therein a cylindrical pre-treatment filter, a reverse osmosis filter, an activated carbon filter, a micro-filter, and the like in series such that they are interconnected with a water inlet pipe, a water outlet pipe, or a discharge pipe.
However, since such a water purifier should replace its respective filters periodically according to their life cycles, the complicated installing structure in which the respective filters are interconnected with the above-mentioned pipes makes it difficult to replace the respective filters. In this case, in fact, a person who is not a skilled person is difficult to perform a replacing process.
Therefore, upon every replacement, a skilled person is needed, so that problems arise such as increased replacing cost and time and thus delayed replacement, which causes the performance of a water purifier to be degraded, problematically producing not-sufficiently purified water.